vegasfandomcom-20200214-history
(Il)legitimate/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "(Il)legitimate". Characters #Ralph Lamb (Dennis Quaid) - Scene 1 #Jack Lamb (Jason O'Mara) - Scene 1 #Vincent Savino (Michael Chiklis) - Scene 2 #Mia Rizzo (Sarah Jones) - Scene 2 #Albert Durr (Scott Michael Morgan) - Scene 2 #Bonny - Scene 3 #Anthony "Red" Cervelli (James Russo) - Scene 3 #Alice (Kim Yarbrough) - Scene 4 #Estelle Drew (Yaani King) - Scene 4 #Tracy (Megan Henning) - Scene 5 #Sam Kovacs (Wade Williams) - Scene 5 #Davey Cornaro (Jamie McShane) - Scene 5 #Porter (Rick Fitts) - Scene 7 #Dixon Lamb (Taylor Handley) - Scene 7 #Cornaro's bodyguard - Scene 8 #Mert Hayes (William Russ) - Scene 8 #Randall Poultry (Christopher Cousins) - Scene 9 #Terry Poultry (David Gallagher) - Scene 9 #Leo Farwood (Michael J. Harney) - Scene 13 #Katherine O'Connell (Carrie-Anne Moss) - Scene 15 #Linda (Jamie Denbo) - Scene 19 #Helen Poultry (Roberta Hanlen) - Scene 20 #Milwaukee hitman 1 - Scene 21 #Milwaukee hitman 2 - Scene 21 #District Attorney Rich Reynolds (Michael Reilly Burke) - Scene 22 #Johnny Rizzo (Michael Wiseman) - Scene 27 #Vic Borelli (Joe Sabatino) - Scene 33 #Marilyn Lamb (Kristin Slaysman) - Scene 34 Mentions *Bobby - Scene 1 *Little Howard - Scene 1 *Angelo LaFratta - Scene 3 *Angelo's nephew, new courier - Scene 3 *Magda, Red's madam contact - Scene 3 *Chelootz, Milwaukee boss - Scene 8 *Mrs. Drew - Scene 9 *Michael Daria, local 424 officer - Scene 26 *Anthony Miato, local 424 officer - Scene 26 *Stuart Mans, local 424 officer - Scene 26 Locations *Lamb ranch **Oak tree, exterior - Scene 1, 34 **Ranch house ***Lounge, interior - Scene 1, 34 *Savoy Hotel **Savino's office, interior - Scene 2, 17, 28, 32 **Main floor, interior - Scene 3, 24, 27 **Entrance, exterior - Scene 3, 35 **Restaurant, interior - Scene 13 **Basement parking, interior - Scene 21 **Savino's suite - Scene 23 *Tumbleweed Hotel and Casino **Laundry room, interior - Scene 4 **Kitchen, interior - Scene 5, 14, 26 **Main floor, interior - Scene 8, 15 **Street, exterior - Scene 15, 16 *Estelle hit and run **Road, exterior - Scene 6 **Road, exterior - Scene 7 *Sheriff's office **Ralph's office, interior - Scene 9, 12, 19, 22, 29 **Reception, interior - Scene 9, 11, 31 **Interrogation room, interior - Scene 30 *Estelle drew's building **Landing, interior - Scene 10 **Hall, interior - Scene 10 **Bedroom, interior - Scene 10 **Street, exterior - Scene 10 *Service and Culinary Workers Union Local 424 headquarters **Basement Office, interior - Scene 17 *Terry's apartment **Lounge, interior - Scene 25 *Cornaro murder scene **Alley, exterior - Scene 33 Scenes *Previously on (00:00) *Scene 1 - Ralph admires the old oak, returns to the ranch to find Jack doing accounts. Refuses to cut down the oak. Jack gets a call from the Savoy about Sheriff business. (00:30) *Scene 2 - Savino hands over Durr to the police for stealing. (01:58) *Scene 3 - Savino tells Red about his plans for the Tubleweed. (03:17) *Scene 4 - Estelle and Alice discuss a racist customer and evening plans. Estelle turns down a rum mixer for the union meeting. (04:45) *Scene 5 - Union meeting at the Tumbleweed (05:36) *Scene 6 - Estelle hit and run (07:05) *Opening titles (07:35) *Scene 7 - Ralph and Jack survey the crime scene. Ralph interviews a porter. Jack and Dixon interview Linda and Alice who tell them that Estelle was a shop steward and opposed Kovacs call for a strike. Ralph determines that it was a hit and run from the swerve of the car and the distance that Estelle's shoe was thrown. Finds blue paint on a lamp post. (07:50) *Scene 8 - Savino visits Mert Hayes at the Tumbleweed. Sees Cornaro leaving. (10:00) *Scene 9 - Jack tells Ralph that Kovacs is not at home. Randall and Terry Poultry offer a reward. (12:05) *Scene 10 - Ralph finds that Estelle's apartment has been robbed. Sees a car drive away from an open window. Finds photos on the floor. (13:25) *Scene 11 - Mia visits the station. Dixon tries to get Jack to run a plate for Ralph but he prefers to deal with Mia. (14:10) *Scene 12 - Jack goes through the work card form with Mia, flirting as he goes. Ralph returns to the station. Jack reports that the car at Estelle's belongs to Kovacs. (14:29) *Scene 13 - Savino entertains Mr. Forwood from the bank at the Savoy restaurant. (17:00) *Scene 14 - Ralph catches Kovacs at the Tumbleweed with a list of employees names. He says that Linda from the Blue Note saw Estelle with a white man. Ralph arrests him for breaking and entering. (18:33) *Scene 15 - Ralph runs into Katherine on his way out. She reports the possibility of mob involvement. The casino is fire bombed by a passing car. (19:47) *Act break *Scene 16 - Katherine thanks Ralph for covering her in the explosion. Katherine believes the bombing is linked to organized crime. Dixon reports Mert AWOL. Ralph assigns him to look into the bombing with Katherine. (20:32) *Scene 17 - Mert visits Savino. Savino offers to help in exchange for the deal. (21:33) *Scene 18 - Savino goes to talk to Davey about the deal at the tumbleweed. (22:15) *Scene 19 - Ralph interviews Linda about Estelle visiting the Blue Note. Jack reports that Estelle was receiving monthly deposits from Randall. (24:00) *Scene 20 - Ralph and Jack interview Randall and he admits that he is Estelle's father. (24:50) *Scene 21 - Attempted hit on Savino. (26:18) *Act break *Scene 22 - Ralph and Jack interview Randall at the station and he says that he was going to come clean. (26:50) *Scene 23 - Reynolds comes to see Savino. Red plans a strike back. Savino asks Reynolds to have Cornaro arrested. Ralph arrives and Reynolds makes his excuses. Savino stonewalls Ralph. (27:58) *Scene 24 - Jack and Ralph meet on the casino floor. Mia asks if Vincent is alright. Jack reports that Terry drives a blue F-85. (29:44) *Scene 25 - Ralph interviews Terry about his involvement and discerns that he is a drug addict from his record and track marks on his arm. Jack says that Estelle had dropped out of college and had been emptying her bank account for something. Terry admits breaking into her apartment to steal her jewelry but denies killing her. Ralph finds blackmail photos of Estelle and Randall in the jewelry box. (30:20) *Scene 26 - Katherine interviews the Tumbleweed maids about organized crime figures in their union. Tracy points them to Mert Hayes and IDs Cornaro. (32:35) *Scene 27 - Mia checks in with Savino and Johnny turns up. (33:30) *Scene 28 - Johnny extorts a 50% cut of the Tumbleweed out of Savino. (33:49) *Act break *Scene 29 - Ralph and Jack talk through the blackmail. Ralph reveals that the photo of Estelle and her father was cropped. He has Tracy in the negative. (35:25) *Scene 30 - Ralph and Jack interrogate Tracy. She confesses. (36:06) *Scene 31 - Katherine says that she cannot find Cornaro. (38:07) *Scene 32 - Mia comes to see Savino and apologizes about Johnny. Vincent tells her about getting invited to the country club. He is distracted and checks the time. (38:35) *Scene 33 - Red and Vic kill Cornaro and his bodyguard (40:04) *Scene 34 - Jack confronts Ralph about moving the well to save the oak. Ralph remembers his wife hanging washing by the tree. (40:40) *Scene 35 - Jack asks Mia out but she has plans with Reynolds (41:53) Appearances 1x04 (Il)legitimate